


多雨   一

by MXH



Category: 10 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXH/pseuds/MXH
Summary: 季11×0磊儿下药，半强奸？不是很篁
Kudos: 4





	多雨   一

一晃高考过去好几年了，从前书香雅苑里的考生都已经各奔东西。方一凡南艺毕业，在演艺圈混，说不上多大红大紫，可也算小有名气；英子还在南京大学攻读，以后还要读博；季杨杨如愿以偿当了个赛车手，活的也是潇洒恣意。  
林磊儿推门走进宿舍，他刚从实验室出来，衣服还没来得及换。桌子上的手机就聒噪的大叫起来。  
是季杨杨的来电。  
“磊儿，你最近怎么样？”  
“和以前一样吧，就是有点忙。”  
“那你明天有时间吗？我想着以前在书香雅苑住的几个同学来我这聚聚。方一凡他们也来。”  
表哥……林磊儿的思绪随着这个名字飘得远远的。是啊，大家都很忙，也不常见面了……  
“行，我没问题。明天几点？”  
“……”

第二天，林磊儿跟着导航走到了郊外的别墅区。敲响了那栋中式装修的别墅的门。  
“磊儿！你到的挺早嘛！”季杨杨穿着一套浴袍给他开门，看起来刚洗了澡。  
“早点来等他们到嘛。”林磊儿拎着几袋零食，都是他们以前聚会时会买的，当然，大都是方一凡以前爱吃的。  
“那你先上楼等吧，他们可能过一会就到。我在一楼等会。”季杨杨说着，反手就把大门给锁上了。  
杨杨家好大呀！林磊儿在沙发上环顾着四周，旁边的柜子里都是季杨杨赛车得的奖，还有全家福，还有……  
一张用精美相框装着的照片。虽然拍的有点糊，但基本可以看出来是林磊儿。  
怎么回事？他有点疑惑。门突然被打开，季杨杨进来了，在他身后却没有看到其他人的影子。  
“磊儿你渴了吧，先喝点橙汁。”  
“嗯……好，谢谢杨杨。”说着林磊儿将杯中的橙汁一饮而尽，坐了这么久的车，他也的确有点渴了。  
可没等林磊儿开口问照片的事，一阵眩晕感便铺天盖地的向他袭来。  
玻璃杯掉在厚实的地毯上，发出一声闷响。林磊儿觉得自己的状态很不对劲，脖颈后的腺体开始发热肿大起来，把抑制贴都撑起来一个鼓鼓胀胀的包。那个难以启齿的地方现在传来一阵阵空虚的感觉 ，前面的阴茎也有了挺立的迹象，身体热的惊人。  
发情期怎么来了？林磊儿慌了神，想着赶紧离开，别惹什么麻烦才紧要。  
“杨杨……我……我可能要先回去了，你们好好玩……”林磊儿急忙抓起背包要走。可不曾想，季杨杨猛的将他往回一拉，让他直直的倒在他的怀里。  
“发情了？我这有房间，放心，我帮你。”温热的气息喷在林磊儿的脖颈上，他本就敏感，发情又让他的身体增加了对外界任何触碰的感知。  
季杨杨不容拒绝的语气让林磊儿心生恐惧 ，空气中属于他的蜜糖气味越来越浓，淫水多到从后穴里淌出来，打湿了他笔挺的西裤。  
直到季杨杨把他放到床上，褪下他身上的衣物，林磊儿才知道季杨杨说的“帮助”是怎么一回事。  
“季杨杨，你刚刚给我喝的是什么？”学霸的头脑转的出奇的快。林磊儿强撑起上半身，两条细长白皙的腿无力的蹬在季杨杨的小腹上，想让他离自己远点。  
季杨杨也不躲，握住林磊儿白皙小巧的脚腕，俯身在他的耳边轻轻说到“爱情迷药～简称，春药。”  
果然！林磊儿想爬下床逃开，高三的时候他就有点怕季杨杨，倒不是因为手机的事，而是季杨杨总是用一种难以言说的目光看着他，无论是在上课还是午饭 ，那如炬般的目光总是追着他不放，让他感到不安。  
可季杨杨哪会让他逃走。利用体型优势，他很轻易的就控制住了发情的omega。用早已准备好的手铐将林磊儿的双手扣在胸前。  
“季杨杨你放开我！”带着哭腔的声音从身下传来，更加挑起季杨杨的情欲。  
“磊儿，磊儿我真的好喜欢你呀。”季杨杨一边对omega表白，一边将手指插进他的后穴里翻搅。  
“啊！季杨杨你混蛋！别碰那里！出……出去！”林磊儿惊慌地扭动腰肢，想把在身体里作乱的手赶出去。  
手铐被挣的哗哗作响，不管林磊儿如何抵抗，季杨杨还是扶着自己的阴茎进入了那个往外冒水的小穴。  
“呜！啊……季…杨杨，你个混蛋！啊！”  
季杨杨并没有因为这是omega的第一次就手下留情，直接一进到底。林磊儿的腰肢很软，也没什么赘肉，天生就很适合性爱。这个他从高中的时候就看出来了。  
等林磊儿的身体稍微适应了粗大的入侵物，季杨杨毫不留情的开始抽插起来。每一下都要深深地顶进去，穴道里的软肉紧紧的包裹着他，让他发了疯般的操身下的人。  
“嗯……哈啊……太大了…出…出去，我不要呜呜呜…”林磊儿哭的满脸潮红，嘴里哭着喊着。可是这也阻止不了季杨杨粗暴的侵入，林磊儿觉得自己仿佛在冰火之中徘徊。药物挑起的欲火让他无处可藏，可心里对方一凡的爱让他仿佛置身冰窟。  
终于，季杨杨用力抽插几下后，生殖腔打开了。  
林磊儿像疯了一样挣扎:“季杨杨你疯了吗！不要……不要射在里面……”  
可季杨杨只是怜爱的亲了亲他的眼角，身下狠狠一挺，将微凉的精液全部灌进omega的宫中。同时按着痉挛的林磊儿，咬破他红肿的腺体。山楂的味道与蜜糖纠缠在充斥糜乱气息的房间里。  
季杨杨埋在林磊儿的颈窝里喘着粗气，突然怀里的人儿喃喃道:“表哥……”  
季杨杨眼中闪过一丝悲伤，但很快又换了一副冷漠的样子。他正正衣服，把林磊儿双手扣在床头。  
恶魔对天使宣判:只要我还在，你这辈子都别想走。


End file.
